


Turning the tables

by Roz1013



Series: Furniture Abuse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roz1013/pseuds/Roz1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sends Molly a message to help him get out of a sticky situation. Things become interesting when she comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the tables

_Text from Sherlock._

_Come to 221b. Urgent. Bring scalpel and acetone._

Molly shook her head despairingly and popped into Boots to pick up the acetone. Trust Sherlock to ask for the one thing she didn’t have on hand.

Mrs. Hudson let her in, and disappeared back into her flat before Molly could ask her anything. Giggles emanated from Mrs. Hudson’s door, book club was in session and Molly was less than keen about getting trapped by Mrs. Hudson’s friends to discuss _50 Shades of Grey._

Molly trudged up the stairs, mentally hardening herself for whatever insults Sherlock might throw at her today. So it came as a total surprise to see him standing next to the kitchen table, clad in nothing but a sheet.

***

Sherlock slapped his phone down on the table.

“How long does it take to buy some bloody acetone? I sent you that text over 20 minutes ago. Oh, it doesn’t matter, I am sure there was some trivial going on but you were the only person within an acceptable radius and I was not going to ask Mrs. Hudson with” he shuddered “her book club on downstairs. So where is it?”

Molly thrust the plastic bag at him, cursing at herself for not being able to at least say something. Sherlock made as if to grab the bag from her but at the last moment, stopped and glared at his left hand. The hand that hadn’t left the kitchen table during the entire time.

A ghost of a smile danced on Molly’s lips. The penny dropped.

“Sherlock… did you glue your hand to the kitchen table?”

“Not deliberately, no.”

“It wouldn’t have surprised me if you did. What were you trying to fix?”

“Does it really matter? Just bring the acetone and scalpel so that I can use both hands to text John.”

“Sherlock, why are you wearing a sheet, using super glue and fixing…” Molly looked at the shards of porcelain on the table “… is that John’s Barts mug?”

***

The sight of Sherlock wrapped in a sheet did things to Molly that she wouldn’t want to admit to anyone. She wondered if he was the kind of man who slept with boxers, and tried not to think about all that was separating Sherlock’s body from her hands was a sheet. A sheet that, from the look of things, was rapidly sliding down his backside.  She was admiring the glimpse of buttock that the  sheet offered when Sherlock started doing a funny little dance with his hand behind his back. It was too late though, and sheet kept following its inevitable path until it was pooled around Sherlock’s ankles.

Nowhere in Molly’s fantasies had she imaged that Sherlock had such an amazing arse. It was perfect, showing off his runner’s physique with muscles that extended into his lower back. A light dusting of hair was present but all she could think about was how good it would be to touch him.

“Ahem”.

Molly forced herself to stop looking at Sherlock’s magnificent arse and was surprised to see a rapidly reddening face with eyes closed in mortification.

“I would appreciate it Molly if you could, ahh, assist me in getting more decent and to open this bloody childproof bottle. “

“Right, right. Sorry. For staring I mean. I see lots of naked bums and I’ll just shut up now, shall I? Sorry.”

Nervously she picked the sheet up and tied it around him, roman toga style, over one shoulder. There was still a tantalizing glimpse of side bum and Molly knew that she could (accidentally, of course) slide her hand in and just touch…

“Thank you.  Now there should be less to distract you. The bottle, Molly.”

Sherlock held the bottle of acetone in her direction and with push twist, it was open. Molly started pouring around where his hand seemed the most stuck, and was amazed to see glue starting to melt. She leaned closer to him, half hanging over him to help peel the hand away from the table and was drunk with the heady smell of him.

He smelled of old books, of talcum powder and no-nonsense soap. But more importantly, he smelled of man. Of warm, practically naked, man. Molly’s body became aroused in sheer sympathy. He didn’t say anything while she worked at getting his hand free, but she could see his pulse jumping at his wrist.

“Sherlock, I’m going to have to ask you to stand back a bit. This last section is quite tricky and I’ll need to get between you and the table”.

Sherlock made a big production of coming across as bored, but when she stood between him and the counter there was a surprise for her. A rather large, warm surprise, poking rather insistently at her back.

Molly ignored it.

It twitched against her back.

Molly leaned forward to apply more acetone to his middle finger.

His penis rather liked that and twitched even more insistently when faced with Molly bent over.

She refused to say anything, but when she accidently brushed back, she could hear a muffled groan of pleasure. This was too a good opportunity not to exploit.

She pushed back even more forcefully, and wiggled her bum, teasing his cock with own bum. Sherlock had to raise his hand to his mouth and bite _hard_ to not release the deep groan that was building.  He knew that it would take only a few movements to release her dreadful trousers and to push his toga to the side and be in her and yet… he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to break the spell she was weaving. But two could play at that game.

He placed his free hand on her hip and gripped her hard, controlling the pressure of her delightful rear end against his aching member. She felt so fucking hot even with all the layers between them.  There was no sound of protest, no indication that this would end badly for either of them. Pulling her tight against him once more, he moved his hand up to her breasts and without nary a thought but need and want, pushed her shirt up and removed her breasts from their lace and wire cages. Her nipples were hard and long, just as he had hoped they would be and with great precision he worried them, pinching and twisting them until she was the one who had to stifle her groan. The press of her buttocks against his cock was getting more insistent until, without any prompting from him, she loosened the buttons and trousers fell to her feet. It wasn’t even a second later that his hand was buried in her crotch, stroking her soaking curls and teasing her entrance. She had stopped leaning forward and through some miracle was sucking on his neck, showing him the elongation of her swan like throat.

One of her hands was pushing the sheet away, and was wrapping itself around his hard cock. Her hands were surprisingly cool but it did nothing to cool his ardor. All he knew was that he was nothing but an animal at this point in time. He wanted her, he wanted to be in her and as soon as his bloody hand was free he was going to be.

Molly couldn’t help herself. There was no excuse for this absolute madness that had taken her over but all that she knew was that she wanted this man here and now. His pinky finger was still glued to the table so they couldn’t move, but there were other things they could do. Sherlock seemed to have the same idea because in between his gasps of pleasure he was trying to turn her around, picking her up with one hand and help her sit on the counter.

She was still sucking on that delicious place where neck and shoulder met when he pulled her practical panties off. She could feel the heat from his penis as it was nestling between her thighs.

All it would take was a short thrust and he would be in her. She could scream from the need for it but it seemed Sherlock has other plans. He kissed his way from her navel up past her breasts, running his tongue over her aching nipples before facing her. He looked deep into her eyes and with a softness she had never expected from him  he said:

“Are you sure?”

Before she could stop and think she placed her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. His cock was hovering in front of her dripping cunt and in reply she thrust her own hips until he was balls deep inside her.

“Never been more sure of anything.”

He was big, bigger than she had anticipated and she relished the feel of him stretching her, making her feel full and good. But the moment couldn’t last and with a fury that neither of them had expected they started rutting furiously. The slaps of flesh against flash was at machine gun speeds when Sherlock realized that he had somewhere in the process regained his left hand. Molly’s nipples were hard and scraping against his chest and he knew, just knew they would be super sensitive so he put both hands on them and gave them a twist.

The corresponding groan of pleasure and tightening of her vagina around his penis indicated that he wasn’t too wrong about that and for an encore he gripped her hips even after. Molly whimpered in pleasure and Sherlock was close, so close, just a little bit…

Keys in the lock! They both stopped at the same time, hearing the tumblers fall and John chatting on his mobile to someone. Without a second thought, Sherlock stepped back from Molly and grabbed her clothes.

“Bedroom, quick!” He shoved her without a second thought into his room and had barely closed the door behind him when they heard John cursing about the mug.

Molly looked at Sherlock; his hair dishelved and a very obvious hickey forming on his neck and …

They were both breathing hard. His erection bobbed against his legs and before she could form another thought, Sherlock had his mouth on her and they were kissing, furiously trying to suck each other’s tongues out until they both stumbled onto the bed. From there it wasn’t long before his cock was back inside her.

The advantage of this position, Sherlock decided, was that it made it that much more easy to play with Molly’s nipples. Her eyes grew dusky with pleasure when he latched a mouth on her on nipple, a hand on the other and he relished her cry of joy when she finally pulsed around him. His own release wasn’t far and even though it went against every need he had at that moment, he pulled out and spent himself over her.

His cum covered her breasts and her thighs, and it was the most erotic thing Sherlock had ever seen. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear (although, to be honest, she desperately needed a comb or something) and leaned forward, the sticky liquid binding them together.

“That, was unexpected.” He spoke softly in her ear. “I sincerely hope that you don’t have any regrets.”

Molly closed her eyes and took a couple of very deep breaths. She turned to him, her eyes clear and her mind still.

“ Absolutely none. Although Sherlock?”

“Hmmm?” He started kissing his way down her neck again

“Could you grab my hips a bit harder next time?”


End file.
